1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates in general to furniture and furnishings, more particularly, to interconnectable furniture units.
2. Background
Traditional furniture is limited to the number of configurations that can be achieved due to differences in the configuration of individual pieces. Even when the pieces are configured with the same size on each side, the pieces have been limited in the number of ways they can be interconnected. Thus, a furniture with an improved interconnectable shape is desired.